Royals, Rebels and a Writer
by MissVillager22
Summary: Meredith Agnes Poe is a decedent of Edgar Allen Poe, she has been transferred to E.A.H when Grimm's age stars to catch up with him. Meredith has a slightly looser destiny, and that sparks jealousy all throughout the school. When everyone wants to try and stop her in her tracks, how do Kitty Cheshire and Duchess Swan become evolved in Meredith's unwound future?
1. Change is Coming

_A/N: I can't deny the fact that I love Ever After High. In essence, it's just a rip off of Monster High, but the story is fascinating. The idea for_ Royals, Rebels and a Writer_ came from me watching a few of the webisodes. Eventually, I grew to hate Apple and not really like Raven. They are like two feuding popular girls, and honestly, they are so.. vanilla. So, I decided to focus this fic on the people who wrote the original stories. I labeled these characters 'Writers' as they create the stories the Royals and the Rebels star in._

_Oh, and to clear some stuff up, here is some __**back story.**___

_Meredith Agnes Poe is a descendant of Edgar Allen Poe, who is a writer who I admire deeply. She has been called into Ever After High, as Grimm is worrying about the future of the school, when Grimm retires, Meredith is due to become the next headmistress. She is in the same year as Raven, Apple, Maddie, Briar ect. and she transfers shortly after True Hearts Day._

_So, with that cleared up, on with the fic!_

_Please Review!_  
_-MissVillager22_

* * *

"Raven Queen and Apple White, please report to Headmaster Grimm's office." The telecom in each girl's respective classroom called out. Everyone in the girls' classes turned to stare. Both girls were confused. They hadn't tried to kill each other in their sleep, and there had been no repeat of the food fight incident. So why were they being called? Nevertheless, both girls stood up and walked to the headmaster's office.

When the girls met up, Apple asked her rebel classmate, "Do you know why we're here?"  
"I have no idea." Raven admitted. "I thought you might hold the answer."  
"I'm just as confused as you are, Raven." Apple said sadly. "I guess we best go in." She knocked on the door of the headmaster's office, Grimm's voice, loud and clear, came through the door. He called out "Come in girls." Both girls entered the office.

Grimm was at his desk, and there was a girl sitting in front of his desk. Both girls could not recognize her, she was obviously a new student. The girl had black, short curly hair and paper-white skin. She was wearing a Victorian Gothic dress and she looked fairly modest.  
"Take a seat girls." Grimm said calmly. "I'd like you to meet a new student."  
"If there's a new student," Apple said, feeling concerned "You didn't need to call us in."  
"Well, this wasn't necessary, until the situation, Raven started."  
"Erm." the girl said, looking confused. "What situation?"  
"Oh, I see." Grimm said neutrally. "Your parents didn't tell you. There was a rebellious act during this year's Legacy Day. Miss Raven Queen messed around with the Storybook of Legends. I'm sure your class mates will fill you in." Raven blushed. She knew that Grimm wasn't happy with her, but she still had no regrets in her actions.

"Apple, Raven." Grimm announced. "I'd like you to meet Meredith Agnes Poe. She is a descendant of the great writer Edgar Allen Poe. She does not come from a fairy tale, and she has no strict destiny to follow. While you live the stories, she creates them."  
Apple looked fascinated. Headmaster Grimm appeared to be the only writer she knew, but there were other greats? Maybe she could become allies with Apple and help Raven return to the correct path and end this "Royal vs. Rebel" conflict?  
"Anyhow. She has been transferred here regarding the future of the management of Ever After High. She needs to be educated appropriately to run the school when I am gone."

Meredith looked very confused. Her parents told her exactly why she had been taken out of home-schooling. But why were these two students being lectured about it? What is this "Rebel vs. Royal" conflict and why would it effect her? Meredith eventually asked Grimm:  
"Grimm. May I ask, why are you telling these girls about my arrival here?"  
"It's a long story, Meredith." Raven whispered. "Maybe I'll tell you one day."

"I'll let the other students fill you in, Meredith." Grimm said professionally. "Okay, Raven, Apple. I want you to tell everyone not to get Meredith involved with this conflict, she is here to study and write the next generation of fairy tales."

Apple was horrified. This Meredith girl looked incredibly gothic. Was the next generation of fairy tales going to be incredibly morbid and depressing? She didn't want her offspring to be miserable...emos! She was going to try and change both the minds of Meredith and Grimm, and maybe even see if she could become the next Headmistress of Ever After High. Then, things could go her way, and everything would be perfect.

And even after Grimm dismissed the girls, Apple was plotting. She tried to manipulate Raven, but it didn't work. So, she was going to steal Meredith's opportunity and make her a Royal writer, and if things didn't go her way... well, Meredith Agnes Poe... might just go _poof!_


	2. A Roommate

_A/N: Thank you so much for the kind reviews. I hope you guys like Chapter 2. I will try to update daily!  
-MissVillager22_

* * *

The final bell for the end of the school day rang, and whilst it was the signal to go and leave class for the other maidens. For Duchess Swan, it was her alarm clock. She had just survived double Damsel in distress-ing, barley. Maid Marian was watching Duchess, and she wanted a word. Just as the half-awake maiden was going to leave the room, Marian stopped her.  
"Duchess!" She called "A word, now."

The remaining girls turned and stared at her. Duchess snarled and then screeched "Scram!" the then fled off, looking quite startled. She approached her teacher and then said bitterly: "What."  
"You fell asleep in class, again, Duchess." Marian said sadly. "I'm worried. You are clearly not getting much sleep, and I think I know why." She paused. "Are you and Sparrow Hood sneaking out of the school campus at midnight?" Duchess froze. She sighed, and told her teacher. "Your son, Sparrow has been sneaking out the day he came here. I am nothing to do with this, Maid Marian."  
Marian sighed. She then told her student. "This is the third time you have spent a lesson sleeping, Duchess, I'm going to have to alert Headmaster Grimm, and get Mother Goose to see if you have sleeping issues, love." She sighed sadly, "I'm worried. I know the last time you were with your mother ended horrifically, and I'm just questioning why that is-"  
"Maid M." Duchess sighed. "I appreciate your concern, and I know I do come to you a lot for advice, but I'm fine. Honestly. I'll try and get some sleep on Sunday nights, I'm sorry I fell asleep."

And with that, Duchess picked up her books and walked out of the classroom. She turned and walked down the empty hallway. She preferred it this way. She didn't have to see the likes of Apple "I'm so perfect" White and her fanboy, Daring Charming. She then noticed that someone was following her. She rolled her eyes and stopped dead in her tracks.  
"Hello Sparrow." Duchess grumbled "You can stop stalking me now."

Sparrow Hood laughed, the son of Robin Hood was a flirt, and he was somewhat close with Duchess. They were partners in crime, he wanted to steal the heart of Ashlynn Ella- The daughter of Cinderella- and Duchess just wanted total chaos in the little world of Ever After High.  
"Hey D." Sparrow said casually to his friend. "What's up?"  
"What's up? Well, your mother recons I have sleeping problems."  
"But don't you?" her friend asked.  
"No." She snapped. "I just spend all night dancing."  
"You don't!" Sparrow questioned. "Your room is next to mine, and I don't hear ballet music."  
"MP3 player?" Duchess suggested.  
"Whatever, D." Sparrow said cockily, "Anyways.. got anything on Ashlynn?"  
"Well. She's not dating that Hunter guy." Duchess informed. "You were there, but she looks miserable."  
"Sooo. Do I make my move?"  
"No!" Duchess objected. "She's going through a break-up! Only a scrub would do that!" She paused "Oh, wait. You are..Do whatever"

Duchess then picked up the pace of her movements, but Sparrow continued to follow her.  
"Don't be a bitch, D." Sparrow moaned.  
"Well, what would you do Sparrow? I am in a world, where everyone around me is going to be happy and everything will be fine and dandy, haven't you read _Swan Lake_? It ends **Horribly **for Odette. For me! Continue chasing that Ashlynn Ella chick, I'll let you know if I get any good ideas. Go back to your faggy little boy band, will you?"

And with that, Duchess stormed out of the hallway the pair were walking. Sparrow shrugged his shoulders and wandered off to the Music room where he would practice with his Merry Men.

* * *

"And here, Meredith, is where you will be staying." Grimm explained as he opened the door to Meredith Poe's new dorm room. "You will be sharing this room with a girl called, Duchess Swan, she is a good student, and I'm sure she'll answer any questions you have. If you have any other questions, you know where I am, and you can always go and see Mother Goose. I'm sure someone will bring the remainder of your belongings shortly. Good evening, Meredith."  
"Thanks, Grimm." Meredith said reluctantly. She then was about to open the door of her room, but she was stopped by another hand. Meredith turned around, and saw a girl with black and white hair wearing a ballet dress.  
"Can I help you?" she asked. "This is my room, and I have no roomies, so could you please scram?!"  
"Well." Meredith said, feeling threatened. "I am assuming you are Duchess Swan. Daughter of Odette Swan, the lady from Swan Lake, oh how I love that tale... oh I'm sorry. I was rambli-"  
"That's nice." Duchess said coldly,cutting Meredith off, "But I told Headmaster Grimm I don't want a roommate."  
"Oh, well, you're going to go and have to tell him that then, because my stuff is in the other half of the room, and I don't have magic so I can't move it." Meredith replied. "And don't ever cut me off again, are we understood Duchess Swan?"  
"What fairy tale are You from?! Princess Bitchella and the Retarded Pies?" Duchess asked sarcastically.  
"I'm not from one of your crappy fairy tales. I am the descendant of Edgar Allen Poe. He wrote stories."  
"So, what are you doing here then, Bitchella?"  
"Well, because your headmaster isn't good at his jo-"  
"You could say that again." Duchess mocked. She didn't smile, but the look of her eyes showed a hint of amusement. Meredith suddenly stopped feeling threatened.

"I'm Meredith Agnes Poe" She introduced herself. "Writer, but you can call me Bitchella if you really want to."  
"Duchess Swan. But you can call me D, or Swan, or something."  
"I prefer Duchess. It's such a wondrous name."  
"Thanks, Bitchella." The girls started laughing, and Meredith opened the door. She then walked to the left side of the room, where the dark Victorian-style furniture was placed. Duchess inspected her roommate's taste in decor. She liked it, and then compared it to the princess-like decor she had. Duchess thought they were a good match, but hers was so much better.

"Anyways, Bitchella." Duchess asked her new roommate. "Where do you come from?"  
"Nottingham." My father has a home there, it's where I grew up.  
"Wow. A person I know came from there. Sparrow Hood. He's a real prick, but meh."  
"I know, Robin Hood has afternoon tea with my mother on Thursdays."  
Duchess nodded, and then turned to her iPod dock, she turned it on, and let the classical music start up. She then started practicing textbook ballet positions. Meredith watched in awe. She then walked over to her ivory colored oak desk, and took out one of her journals. She then started to write:

_When I started at the hyper school of Ever After High, I realized it was a metropolis ran by a corrupt leader, and there was a rebellion slowly gaining more control of the students. I knew, to survive and cope, I would need to find friends. But I believe I have met someone._

_She is a Duchess of the Swans, but she seems very depressed, like her life is doomed to be tragic, she takes ballet into her stride and she is visibly an expert ballerina. She also seems to be anti-social, like she's never spoken to a human being with feelings in her life. Maybe she sees us as mere machines. Maybe, she is a robot. The Duchess of the Swans with a heart of steel. I hope things will pick up, and I can stay out of the Royal and Rebel Conflict-_

"Duchess of the Swans, eh?" Duchess reads off Meredith's shoulder. "I like it. _'Maybe she sees us as mere machines.' _Bloody hell, Bitchella, that's deep!"  
"Deep?" I asked Duchess.  
"Emotional,immense. Deep-" Duchess was cut off by the door opening unexpectedly. In stormed the Apple girl from earlier, armed with a small army of barbie-like characters.  
"Hello Duchess! Is it okay if we talk to Meredith?" Apple asked.  
"Whatever. It's up to Bitchella."  
"Bitchella?" A girl with brown hair and pink highlights asked. "Is that her name?"  
"Aha," Duchess chucked. "No. She'll tell you her name, Briar. Don't mind me."

Duchess then crashed on her bed and took a book from underneath her pillow, Apple approached Meredith with her army of dolls.  
"Hey Meredith!" She said kindly. "How is your room? I think it looks brilliant!"  
"Oh, thank you, Apple. Who are your friends?" Meredith asked Apple. Apple smiled sweetly.  
"Well. The slightly tanned with with pink highlights is Briar Beauty, she is the daughter of Sleeping Beauty. The girl with ginger-ish hair and shoe earrings is Ashlynn Ella, she's Cinderella's daughter. And the girl attached to her MirrorPad, is Blondie Lockes-"  
"Daughter of the mother with the similar name?" Meredith finished. "Well, girls, I am Meredith Agnes Poe, descendant of the great writer Edgar Allen Poe. It is a pleasure to meet you."  
"Is Edgar A. Poe from, like, a fairy tale?" Briar asked curiously.  
"Not really. Similar to Headmaster Grimm, My great-great grandfather is a writer. He writes the tales you reenact later in your life."

Briar's face dropped. Blonde then asked "So, you control what people do?"  
"No!" Meredith objected "I didn't say that." Briar then spoke "Well, does that mean you could change people's destinies?"  
"I'm not sure, probabl-"  
"She's a Rebel! defiantly!" Blondie reacted, she then stared frantically typing something on her tablet device. "How's this for a headline?: 'Merry Poe- New girl- has been identified as a Rebel!' It's gold! It's just right! It's perfect!"  
"My name isn't Merry." Meredith corrected, but Blondie wasn't listening, she and Briar had already turned their backs and had almost left the room.

Apple White was speechless. Merry Poe was a goldmine. She could re-write the Storybook of Legends. She could do so much, but if she was any side , she was probably going to be a Rebel by the end of the week. Then again, a lot could happen in a week...


	3. A Rebellious Royal

At dinner, Duchess escorted Meredith to the cafeteria. Duchess got worried stares from the Royal students. As the girls joined the queue, Meredith saw Raven Queen again, She smiled and approached both of them.  
"Hey Duchess." Raven said casually, "How are you Meredith?"  
"I'm good, thanks... Raven right?"  
"Meredith." Duchess explained. "I see you have met Raven." She then points to the girl with purple, green and blue hair and a little purple hat placed on her head. "Her friend, here is Maddie Hatter."  
"Hey, Raven." Maddie said to her friend beside her. "Isn't this the daughter of that Edgar fellow who knows your mum? Hmm. She must be Merry! Such a wondrous pleasure to meet you."  
"My name isn't Merry." Meredith corrected. "It's Meredith. Please don't call me Merry."

Raven and Maddie nodded, and then turned to each other and started bitching about Apple White. Duchess and Meredith turned around and then continued to wait for the dinner queue to hurry up. Then, suddenly, a girl magicly appeared in front of them. The mysterious figure had long, curly purple hair, tied in bunches. She had a little black hat on the side of her head with cat ears. Duchess looked annoyed.  
"Hello, Kitty. Care to steal our place in line?" the girl turned around, with a creepy smile planted on her face. She inspected Meredith, and then asked: "Have we met? She then looked over the shoulder of another student and read the headline from Blondie Lockes's school blog app. She then turned back to the girls and then followed up with "You're Merry Poe?"  
"Oh please." Meredith grumbled "Why is everyone calling me 'Merry'? My name is Meredith Agnes Poe, great-great-great granddaughter of Edgar Allen Poe."  
"Edgar Allen Poe?" Kitty asked. "As in.. _'The Raven' _Edgar Allen Poe?"  
"Yes." Meredith explained. "You've read that?"  
"I'm a fan of your great-times-three grandfather's work." Kitty admired, now blushing, leaving Duchess clueless. "I'm Kitty Cheshire, daughter of the Cheshire cat. Y'know.. from Alice in Wonderland?" Meredith nodded. Duchess then finally commented on the situation  
"Your great-great-great grandfather is a writer, Meredith?"  
"Yeah. He wrote a load of stories and poems. I'll show you some of his works when we get back."  
Duchess nodded. She felt a bit lost that Kitty didn't seem to have any problem with Meredith, but then again, neither did she!

"Um.." Raven said from behind the girls. "Kitty, Duchess, Meredith.. You're holding up the line!"All three girls blushed, they were embarrassed. They then started walking slowly to the counter. They got their lunch-which was _supposed_ to resemble Shepard's pie- and they took a seat at a empty table furthest away from everyone else.

"Anyway" Kitty said to Duchess "How you are doing, Duchess?"  
"I'm fine, thanks Kitty, you?"  
"I'm a bit interested about what happened on True Heart's day. I heard that Ashlynn had been dating Hunter for a while, and they told everyone and broke up shortly after."  
"That's pretty much what happened." Duchess explained.  
Kitty then asked Duchess, "Was this anything to do with you and Sparrow?"  
"Oh.. well... you won't spread it, or everyone will have my head cut off." Duchess whispered. "I kinda blackmailed both of them, and kinda am the reason they broke up.."

"Er, _WHAT?_" Apple said, she had been passing by, and she overheard. "Duchess.. did you break Hunter and Ashlynn up?"  
Duchess chucked. "Erm.. No. That was you. You and your stupid Royal society thing that you and Raven started, don't you dare point your perfect manicured fingers at me, and get back on the Shallow Train!"  
Apple growled, and passed her lunch tray to Briar Beauty. She walked up to Duchess who immediately stood up to defend herself.  
"I'd hate to remind you, Duchess, but you are considered a Royal."  
"I'd hate to remind you, Apple, but you're a bitch."  
Apple was speechless. "What did you say to me?"  
"You, Apple White, are the biggest, most selfish, pointless, idiotic little piece of royal trash I have ever met. You put your family to shame, and you know what? Maybe you should just go and re-think about all the lives you are going to ruin! You caused this shitty conflict, and you need to sort it out!"

And with that, Duchess withdrew from the argument. She sat back down and returned to eating. Everyone in the cafeteria were staring at both the girls. The Royals were horrified, while the Rebels were slightly humored. Apple then ran out of the dining hall in tears, leaving Duchess to deal with the disapproving looks of Blondie and Briar. Blondie then approached Meredith, and asked her:  
"Do you want to eat with us?" Meredith shook her head, she protested politely "I'm fine here, thanks Blonde girl."

When the Royal girls wandered off, Kitty then said to Duchess. "You just called the most popular girl in school.. a bitch? I envy you."  
"Good." Duchess said cockily. "I'd like to keep it that way." She then looked over to Sparrow, who was talking to a teary Ashlynn. _What was he doing?_ she thought to herself. However, she was quite stunned when Ashlynn threw her arms around him. She chocked on her Shepard's pie.  
"You okay?" Meredith asked Duchess, who was laughing uncontrollably.  
"Y-yeah. It's just.. Oh my Writer just _look!_"  
Meredith looked over, and saw the green-clad punk rocker holding a fairly innocent looking maiden in his arms, Kitty took a glance as well, and started laughing.  
"Did I just see that?!" Kitty asked the girls "Was Sparrow Hood being hugged by Ashlynn Ella?!" Duchess nodded, and then added "Yup, you don't need an eye test!"

* * *

After dinner, Duchess invited Kitty to hang out with herself and Meredith, which the cat girl accepted without a second thought. Kitty was now looking through Meredith's copies of her great-times-3-grandfather's literature. Fascinated. Duchess was practicing ballet, as she always did. Classical music lightly flowing through her MirrorPod. Meredith was relaxing in her navy-blue nightgown, talking to both girls about what she should expect from her first day, tomorrow.  
"Well, the teachers will be nice to you." Kitty explained when she took brakes from reading Edgar Allen Poe's poems. "And I mean, Really nice, you won't get any homework for a few months or weeks... depends on the teacher, and there will be an assembly to welcome you first thing."  
"It's literally nothing, it's like a typical day of school, like the ones you had in your was is.. Nottingham?"  
"Erm. Duchess. I've been homeschooled all my life." Meredith admitted. "So, tomorrow will be my first day of school."  
"It's not like loosing your virginty or anything," Kitty reassured her. "It won't mess up your life or anythi-"  
"You're not a virgin?" Duchess asked, missing a transition in her ballet routine. "Bloody Hell, Kitty!"  
Kitty giggle awkwardly. She then told Duchess. "I am a virgin, Duchess. Nothing to worry about."

Then, suddenly there was a knock at the door. Meredith rose from her bed to awnser it. Once she opened it, she discovered it was Headmaster Grimm, with a stern look on his face.  
"Ah, good evening, Meredith." He said kindly. "I'm here to talk to Duchess. Is she in here?"  
"Erm." Meredith paused. She then did not say anything, so he leaned his body into the room. He spotted Kitty and then ushered her out of the room. "Kitty, please return to your room. It's very close to your curfew."  
"Sorry, Headmaster" Kitty said remorsefully, she waved to the girls and wandered down the hallway to her room. Grimm then started looking for Duchess, who had transformed into a swan and was hiding under her bed.

Grimm the reluctantly walked into the girls' room. He then walked around, and called out, "Duchess? I need to have a word with you." Duchess remained silent.  
"Duchess?" Grimm repeated. He then crouched under Duchess' bed and searched. "This isn't a joke. Come out. _Now. _" He then spotted a stray black feather, he took it off the hard wood floor and then called out "I know your in here!"  
"Yeah. Tell me something I don't know." A now, human Duchess said, sitting on top of the windowsill of an open window. She then turned her body, and allowed her legs to dangle in mid air. Grimm hesitated, and then warned "Don't. You. Dare. Jump out of that window, Duchess Swan!"

Duchess shrugged her shoulders and then slid out of the window, and into the darkness of the late-winter night.


	4. Awkwardness

_A/N: So I went through some reviews I recieved recently, and among them was a brilliant idea that I have used during this chapter. So, I give my dearest thanks to owllover34. I hope you like what I've written! Sorry It's taken so long!_  
_-MissVillager22_

* * *

As she was falling, Duchess turned into her swan form, and started to fly through the cold, harsh, night. She flew to the top of the school building and then perched silently on the top of a turret. The dark bird sighed. She felt miserable, she knew that she would have to return and face the wrath of Headmaster Grimm and Apple White. She shuddered. She then returned to the night sky She flew into the neighboring forest and then landed on the soft, damp grass. Duchess transformed back into her human-self. She then walked through the eerie, isolated Enchanted Forrest.

Duchess took a seat on an old, mossy tree stump, and then sighed. She knew what was going to happen when she was caught. She would be suspended, and would be in isolation for a week. She would have to get used to isolation, after all, that's what her ever-after would have in store for her. She then heard a russel from the tree leaves above. She looked up, and saw a leg dangling from the tree branches. Duchess screamed, as a figure dropped to the ground. The mysterious figure stood up and then said:  
"Shh.. Duchess.. shut up!"  
"Who the hell are you?!" Duchess asked, feeling frightened.  
"Shh." The figure repeated, before moving in front of her. "It's me.. Hunter."  
"What the hell, are you doing in the forest in the middle of the night?!" Duchess questioned "Why were you in a tree?"  
Hunter sighed, and then brushed his fringe away from his face. "What are you doing here?"  
"Hiding from Grimm. I had a run in with Apple." she admitted.  
"I heard." Hunter said, chuckling. "Called her a bitch."  
"It's true though-" Duchess tried to justify, before being cut off.  
"For a Royal. You're rather rebellious." Hunter told her. "Why is that?"  
"I don't know." Duchess said, before standing up. "Why are you here?"  
"Pesky.." he grumbled. "He stole my phone and I've been looking for him."  
"Pesky?" Duchess questioned. "Aww. Is that a pet?"  
"No. He's just a stupid squirrel who messes my life up." Hunter grumbled.  
"So. He's a pet."  
"He's not."

Duchess sighed, and then stood up, "Well, I'll leave you to your own devices." she then started walking further into the woods. Watching any signs of the neighboring village fade away. Duchess sighed, as she walked through a patch of mud, which stained the ends of her white ballerina dress. Duchess continued to stomp through, and then had to resort to turning into her swan form. Her webbed feet getting painted with thick, messy, dark paint. She sighed. Duchess heard a twig snap, and she turned around. She saw that Hunter was following her. She squawked at him and then turned back into a human.  
"What do you want?" She snapped.  
"Can I tell you something?" Hunter said shallowly.  
"No." Duchess snapped.  
"Please?"  
"Go away."

"I saw what happened at dinner." He told her. "With Ashlynn just clinging onto Sparrow for dear life. Was _that_ part of your little plan?"  
"She broke up with you." Duchess snapped. "Stop acting like a child about things."  
"Duchess!" He snapped. "The girl I love is in the arms of someone else!"  
"Get over it," Duchess snapped.  
"I can't!" Hunter screamed. "Have you ever fallen in love? Have you ever had your heart broken? Have you even got emotions? Are you a robot?!"  
"Actually, I'm a ballerina." she snapped. He sighed, and then grabbed Duchess's arm as she tried to walk deeper into the Enchanted Forrest.  
"I need your help."  
"I'm not going out with you, so Ashlynn gets jealous."  
"I'm not asking you that." Hunter snapped. "I'm not interested in emos. I just want you to pass on a message."  
"Hey!" she snapped. "What do you want me to do?"

He handed Duchess a piece of paper, with Sparrow's name written carefully on it. She then had a look at the piece of paper, and she read the message.  
_You won't get away from taking something that is mine. Death to the punk-rocking thief._

Duchess sighed. She then looked up, and told Hunter "I can't pass this on-" she stopped, when she discovered that Hunter had vanished. She sighed, and then transformed into a swan and flew back to the school.

* * *

"So, Duchess." Headmaster Grimm said. "I appreciate your decision to hand yourself in, this morning. You do know what is probably going to happen."  
"You're kicking me out?!" Duchess asked hopefully. Grimm shook his head.  
"No, Miss Swan. I'm assigning you after school detentions for the remainder of the week."

The girl sighed, and then asked if she could leave. Grimm allowed her to leave, and she then walked out of the office. She continued to walk down the hallway, so she could return to her dorm, classes would not start for another half and hour. She then walked past a set of lockers, and saw Hunter holding Sparrow by the head of his shirt, yelling at him. Duchess looked on and then finally reacted.  
"What the hell are you doing, Hunter?" she then separated the boys and growled at them.  
"Well, I'm putting _that _push over in his place!" Hunter tried to justify. Duchess sighed.  
"I can't believe how much I will sound like Apple and Raven, but you need to grow up. It's up to Ashlynn who she likes!"  
"Ha! Your the one who made us break up!" Hunter screamed.  
"My name isn't Apple fucking White!"

Sparrow rubbed his eye, he had been punched in the face a few times, and he had received a black eye. Hunter's lip was cut slightly open, and his fringe was rather.. messy. Duchess sighed, she then told the boys.  
"You need to start growing up. Ashlynn isn't going to be interested in two stupid little school boys who keep fighting."  
"Duchess is right!" A voice called from behind. It was Ashlynn, looking very distressed. "I can't belive you two are fighting over me! _Fighting, _for shoes sake!"  
"... Sorry Ashlynn." Sparrow mumbled, while Hunter kept his pride.  
"Duchess, you escort Hunter somewhere else, and I'll escort Sparrow, okay?"  
"Okay." Duchess said sheepishly. "C'mon Hunter."

"I feel like a tool." Hunter said sadly after they had walked for a while.  
"You are one." Duchess snapped. "And so is Sparrow. That girl isn't worth either of you."  
"I know that, Duchess." He snapped.  
"Look, I've gotta go find Meredith, she's gonna be waiting for me. Don't try and kill Sparrow."  
"Won't do it when you're around!" He laughed uneasily. Duchess gave him a blank stare, before walking upstairs to the dormitory area.

* * *

"Hey." Both Meredith and Kitty said casually when Duchess walked in. Meredith looked completely different that she did the day before. She had curled her black locks, and she was rocking a beautiful dress that had a frilly skirt and a blouse top. She looked incredibly Victorian and gothic. She looked beautiful.  
"What do you think?" Meredith asked. "Kitty helped me choose which dress to wear, and she lent me the jacket.  
"You look... acceptable."  
"Oh, fly off, you." Kitty snapped. "She looks lovely."  
"I know." Duchess said lamely, before going into her drawer. She took out a plastic crown of thrones, and placed it on Meredith's head.  
"Now. _Now _she looks lovely."  
"Why did you put a crown of thrones on her head?" Kitty asked.  
"Because I did." Duchess said coldly.  
"We best go down to the auditorium now. Grimm is introducing me to the school today."  
"Why?" Kitty asked. "Blondie has already given you a bad rep."  
"What?" Meredith asked.  
"_Merry Poe, Duchess Swan and Kitty Cheshire: trio of trouble? Or just some outcasted rebels?" _Kitty read out aloud. She giggled."Blondie Lockes is so.. useless!"  
"She's the soulless paparazzi of Ever After High." Duchess said, while picking up a white, fluffy jacket. "Are we going?"  
"Yeah." Kitty said, "Can we stop at my room? I need to get a jacket."  
"Yeah. It's okay." the other girls said casually.

The girls left the room, and then they walked through a corridor. Kitty knocked on a door, and then let herself in  
"Maddie!" Kitty asked "Where are you?"  
"Ooh! Kitty!" Maddie Hatter said, when she was hanging from the ceiling from a structure. "When is assembly, today?"  
"Soon." Kitty told her. "I'm going with Meredith and Duchess. Wanna come?"  
"Can we knock for Raven? Please?"  
"Sure." Kitty said casually, while she picked up a beige knitter cardie. Maddie jumped down from the ceiling and landed on her feet. She put on a purple shawl on top of her dress. The girls left the room, and then met up with the others, who were talking to Raven.  
"We gonna go?" Duchess asked when the girls arrived.

The girls then, walked downstairs and went outside of the joined the back of the queue and waited for the doors to open. As Meredith joined the queue, she bumped into a girl with fluffy wings and curly pink hair.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Meredith said reluctantly.  
"Oh, It's okay." The girl said. "Wait. You're Merry Poe? Dexter!" she said to the boy behind her. "I think this is Merry Poe!"  
"Huh?" the hipster-looking boy asked her angelic friend. "Who's Merry Poe?"  
"This girl!" the girl explains. "Merry Poe! The girl Blondie wrote about."  
"I don't read her articles anymore." he explained.  
"Erm, do I know you?" Meredith asked. Angel girl, smiled. She then looked over to Raven, and then immediately looked back to Meredith.  
"I'm Cupid." she said happily. "C.A. Cupid. Daughter of Eros."  
"I'm Dexter." Hipster boy said casually. "Dexter Charming. I don't believe you've met my brother, Daring?"  
"Never heard of him. Sounds like a try-hard."  
Dexter laughed uncontrollably. He then told her. "That's the best thing I've heard all day!"  
"So, Merry.." Cupid asked. "What fairy tale do you come from?"  
"Fairy tale?" Meredith replied. "My great-great-great-grandfather was Edgar Allen Poe."  
"Who?" Cupid asked.  
"Edgar Allen Poe?!" Dexter asked. "Wow. I'm a fan."  
"So are a lot of people, surprisingly." Meredith commented. "Oh, and please don't call me Merry. My name is Meredith."  
"Oh, Sor-" Cupid said, before being cut off.

"Take that back!" Hunter screamed at Sparrow. "My mother isn't a-"  
"Oh for the love of fairy dust!" Cupid exclaimed. "They're fighting again!"  
"I blame Apple." Dexter murmured.  
"Who doesn't?" Duchess called out from behind. She then looked to Meredith, Dexter and Cupid, then the four of them looked to Duchess.  
"Look what you've started!" Raven lectured.  
"It wasn't just me. Sparrow chose to flirt with her. Apple chose to intimidate both of them."  
"Whatever Duchess." Cupid snapped. "All you do is cool down and flames between anyone. You're so heartless."  
"She's a robot!" Maddie said happily, probably trying to make sense of.. something. "But she's a robot with a heart, that can work if she wants it to!" Everyone stared at Maddie. She had just said something random, and no one had any idea what she meant.  
"Erm.. Thanks Maddie?" Duchess replied.

Headmaster Grimm, and some of the faculity staff came to let the students in. Mr Grimm sent both Sparrow and Hunter (who were still mouthing off at each other) to his office. As the commotion calmed down, Meredith and the others started to move into the auditorium. Meredith took a seat in-between both Duchess and Kitty, near the back of the room. The trio watched as the remaining students sat down. Grimm took the the podium and then said proudly "Good morning students. I have called you here today to welcome the arrival of a new student."

Everyone then turned to look at Meredith. She felt her cheeks glow bright red.  
"She has come from Nottingham, a small village a little bit away from Ever After High, and she is very gifted in writing. So, I'd like to introduce Meredith Agnes Poe to you all. Please, Meredith please come and take the stage!"  
Meredith sighed, and stood up, as she walked past, Duchess whispered "knock 'em dead!" She smiled at her friend.

"Er.." Meredith said nervously as she took the microphone out of Grimm's hand. "Hi, everyone. Erm, I'm Meredith.. and I'm sure you've heard of me.. from all of those pod casts and articles. So, erm.. I know some of you know me as Merry. But I don't really like being called that.. so If you would refer to me as Meredith.. I would really appreciate it."

Meredith stopped talking and stared at her classmates. They look interested, but Meredith had no idea what to say, instead, a slender hand popped out from the audience. She could tell it was Blondie. She sighed, and then asked the owner of the hand:  
"Yes, I'll take your question-"  
"So, Meredith." Blondie said curiously. "How do you see yourself. Are you a Royal, who's happy with their destiny, or are you a Rebel? ... that's pretty self-explanatory."  
"I don't come from a fairy tale.." Meredith sighed. "I'm an ancestor of a writer.. I have no destiny to really follow.."

A flash of rage came from some of the Royal students. Briar Beauty then asked her "Then what are _you _doing here? This is a school for fairy tales!"  
"Briar Beauty!" Grimm snapped. "We do not allow prejudice in our school!"  
"Yeah!" Kitty then snapped, as she stood up, "You don't have a problem with Cupid, and she's a myth!"  
"Please leave me out of this, Kitty." Cupid whispered loudly to her.  
"But _still _Kitty! We are an academy for fairy tales! She shouldn't be here! Right, Apple?"  
Apple remained silent. Meredith sighed, and then silently stormed out of the auditorium.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the office of Headmaster Grimm. World War Three had been commenced. Without the protection of his merry men, Sparrow was having his ass handed to him as Hunter had him round in a headlock. Neither boy could leave each other alone, they couldn't. There was a rage and a point to prove, for the sake of Sparrow's ego and Hunter's broken heart.

As Meredith ran past, tearing up. The boys broke away from each other. Meredith then ran back to them, and then asked the boys.  
"That Briar girl... is she supposed to be offensive?"  
"Well.." Sparrow said, as he was sorting out his scarf. "She's one of those popular girls..."  
"What's up?" Hunter asked. "You're that Meredith girl that was on Blondie's podcast the other day."  
"Nothing. I just got told to move back to Nottingham."  
"You're from Nottingham?!" Sparrow asked. "How come I've never seen you around?"  
"I've been home-schooled all my life, and I don't have much of a social life to speak of. I know your mother though, Sparrow...Maid Marian. She's nice."  
"I know." Sparrow said casually.  
"Were you boys trying to kill each other? Wait. You're Hunter Huntsman!" Meredith said surprised. "Ashlynn Ella's ex-boyfriend!"  
"Yeah.." Hunter said sadly. "I don't wanna talk about it."  
"Is that's why you're fighting?"  
"No!" Sparrow said. "He said something about my mom!"  
"And, you didn't call my mother something?"  
"Calm down." Meredith said, looking annoyed, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go hide in my room."

Once Meredith left, Headmaster Grimm started walking down the hallway. Hunter then whispered into Sparrow's ear. "Meet me in the Enchanted Forrest after school hours, we need to finish what we started... If you're manly enough."  
"Oh, you know I'll be there. You cock-sure son of a-"  
"HUNTSMAN! HOOD! MY OFFICE, NOW!" Grimm bellowed.


	5. On the Run (If you could call it that)

_A/N: Well. Hello..Its been awhile. I apologize for not updating for a while, I kinda spent a while on the Ever After High Fandom Wiki and kinda forgot about my other projects. Hey ho..Never mind. Remember to review. :)_

_Edit: It has come to my attention that I did something a little dumb, and forget to update this chapter before uploading it. I am aware that Huntlynn got back together, so please don't send a team of snipers to kill me in my sleep for being so incompetent and stupid! xD_

_-MissVillager22_

* * *

"Where did she go?" Kitty asked as she, Duchess, Raven, Cupid, Dexter and Maddie were looking for Meredith, who had abandoned the assembly after most of the students tore her apart for not having a destiny.  
"No idea." Dexter told her. "She ran off, but I mean, I wouldn't know."  
"Why are you and Cupid here anyway?" Raven asked. "You only just met her!"  
"Hmm." Cupid explained "Better than Crownculus."  
"Hmm." Dexter added "Better than Advanced Wooing"  
Maddie chuckled. "I do not believe we have checked the dorms."  
"That's the first place Grimm would look!" Duchess pointed out. "We need to be crafty!"

"I'd hate to say it," Sparrow's voice said from behind the group. "But Meredith has no idea where she's going. Trust me, she's looking for the loos, but she's been walking in circles for ages now."  
The group turned around, as the punk rocker walked up to them.  
"What the heavens happened to you?" Cupid asked him.  
"I walked into a door." he lied.  
"Hunter and Sparrow keep fighting, actually." Duchess corrected.  
"Shut up, D!" Sparrow said, blushing. The group collapsed into a sly fit of giggles. Sparrow sighed sadly. They then continued to search the halls of the school. There was no use, if anything, Meredith might just be in the neighboring town.

And in truth, she was.

* * *

Meredith continued to walk through the neighboring village nearby to Ever After High, she was supposed to be in class, but no one had come to get her, she was lost, scared. _For a top high school, they don't seem to be too committed to their students. _Meredith thought to herself. She then walked into a coffee shop that looked quite deserted. She went up to the counter and then waited for a Batista to turn up. When she did, she was confused, she obviously hadn't seen Meredith before.  
"Can I help you?" she asked a phased Meredith. Meredith snapped back to reality and then answered "Yeah, can I order a... black coffee please?"  
"Yeah, sure. That'll be £3.50" Meredith paid the money, and the Batista asked "Name for the cup."  
"Meredith Poe."  
"Okay," she said while scribbling down the name. "I've never seen you around here, before."  
"I'm a new student, but I haven't attended any classes yet. I got lost."  
The Batista laughed, and then told her,"Why don't you take a seat and I'll call your name, okay?" Meredith nodded, and took a seat by the set of tables placed around a tree. She sighed, and hung her head on the table in shame.  
"Meredith?" Hunter's voice asked. "Is that you?"  
Meredith started to cry, ignoring the familiar voice of her classmate. Hunter then picked up his cup of coffee, and sat next to her.  
"Meredith?"  
"What." Meredith snapped  
"You're crying!"  
"Leave me alone Hunter. You barley know me. We only met half an hour ago."  
"Dexter told me something happened in assembly. Again, you are all over Blondie's podcast."  
"I want those 'royal' girls to leave me alone! I'm not a part of this conflict!"  
"I don't understand what's going on." Hunter explained. "Can you explain it to me?"

So Meredith told Hunter everything, how everyone seems to have a problem with her being friends with Duchess and Kitty- A "Royal" and A "Rebel"- and how everyone calls her Merry, and how she felt intimidated for not originated from a fairy tale. Hunter nodded.  
"That sucks."  
"I heard, your girlfriend broke up with you," Meredith said. "That must suck."  
"It does, and it doesn't help that Sparrow is being a jerk about it."  
Meredith nodded, and then asked Hunter, "How's the coffee here?"  
"It's good, like really good. Have you never drunk coffee before then?"  
"No. I drink coffee all the time, I'm just wondering if its any good."  
"Meredith Poe!" the Batista called out. "Coffee for Meredith Poe!"  
"Ooh!" Meredith called out. "I gotta go, Hunter, nice talking to you."

Meredith picked up her coffee and started to walk out of the shop. She then bumped into the princess-like girl, who hugged Sparrow yesterday. The girls stared at each other, it took a while for Ashlynn to recognize her, but then Ashlynn said kindly, "Oh, you're Meredith, right?"  
"Yes, and you're Ashlynn."  
"Aren't we supposed to be in class?" she asked.  
"I got lost, no one seemed to care."  
"I don't suppose you've seen Hunter Huntsman, have you?"  
"He's in there, why?"  
"I need to talk to him."  
"Oh, okay. Nice to meet you, Ashlynn." Meredith said as she started walking back towards the school. She sighed as the castle-like exterior was coming nearer and nearer to her. She then saw a smile, just a smile- literally- in front of her. Meredith rubbed her eyes, and then saw the body of Kitty Cheshire in front of her. Kitty then forced Meredith into a hug, and squealed. "Meredith! I was so worried! We banded a search party for you, and everything. Grimm wants to see you."  
"As I predicted." Meredith sighed. Kitty then took her phone out of her pocket and then put it to her ear.  
"Hey, Duchess, yeah, I found her. Meet me outside Grimm's office?...okay then. See you."  
Meredith then started walking closer to Kitty, before they started to walk, together, back into the school. They met up with Duchess, and they escorted Meredith to the reception. They requested Meredith's timetable and to make an appointment with Grimm.  
"What is your friend's name?" the fairy receptionist asked.  
"Meredith Poe." Meredith said calmly.  
"Headmaster Grimm wanted to see you as soon as possible, Meredith. He's in his office."

Meredith and her friends went their separate ways, she walked into the office, holding her documents. She sat down, and Grimm sighed.  
"Where did you go at assembly, Meredith?"  
"I don't give speeches. I don't like it."  
"Blondie and Briar have been punished for yelling at you. But you need to get to class, you missed your first lesson- Debate class."  
"Sounds terrible."  
"Well, you can go to your next lesson then, I believe it is.. Can I see your timetable."  
Meredith handed her timetable to Grimm, he read it quietly. "Hmm. I see you have Environmental Magic next."  
"How is that any use to me?" Meredith asked.  
"All fairy tales have magic, so its good you have an accurate understanding of certain types, I'm sure your teacher allow you to attempt some basic magic. As for other lessons, such as Princessology and Heroics 101, you will be observing the lessons to use in your fairy tales. You also have a lot of Creative Writing lessons, but you can understand why." Meredith nodded, just as the bell for period two rang. Grimm allowed her to leave, and she did so quietly.

"So?" Kitty asked, when she came out. She and Duchess had waited up for their friend, and during the moments the trio were separated, the girls got to know each other better. "Where to now?"  
"Environmental magic" Meredith explained. The girls nodded.  
"Okay, I'll lead the way."


	6. Scheming

_A/N: In this chapter, we are introduced to the second and third OC mentioned in this fanfiction, Crimson White and Abigail Thief. For more information, seek the Ever After High Fandom wiki. Thank you for reading and please remember to review!_

_-MissVillager22_

* * *

"Okay.." the bored looking teacher mumbled, his middle age starting to catch up with him, he had just finished taking the register, and suspiciously, at least a third of his class had magically vanished. Among them, were Duchess Swan and Kitty Cheshire..he wasn't surprised, neither girl ever really cared for minor subjects such as this. "Students..take out your textbooks and-"  
"Sorry we're late, sir!" Duchess Swan chimed, with Kitty and a gothic looking student in tow.  
"...Just sit down, ladies. May I ask who your friend is?"  
"Oh.." Meredith mumbled. "Sorry sir, I'm Meredith Poe..new student."  
"Nice to meet you, okay, Duchess, go and find Meredith a seat and get her a textbook, will you?" Duchess nodded, and both girls said a temporary farewell to Kitty, who took a seat next to Maddie Hatter.  
"Ooh. You found her then?" Maddie asked when Kitty sat down. The feline nodded, and added, "No thanks to you."

Meanwhile, Duchess guided Meredith to a row of tables at the back of the class. Not many students sat at the back, but Meredith recognised Raven Queen. Raven turned and looked at Meredith with a smile on her face. Duchess dropped her schoolbag on a chair next to Sparrow Hood, who was hiding (poorly) his MirrorPod. Meredith could hear his music, that appeared to be in the punk-rock genre. Meredith sat down on the empty chair beside Duchess's, she had gone to get her a textbook.  
"Psst.." Meredith whispered over to Sparrow. He turned around, and smiled.  
"'Ey Meredith.  
"If you wanna listen to music..I would turn it down..You're listening to _DJ N-Chant _right?" Sparrow's face dropped, but he had a thankful glint in his eyes.  
"I'm glad it was you who noticed.." he whispered back. "Imagine if the teacher did." Meredith nodded, and smiled, just as Duchess returned.

"Okay..What did you say to her?" Duchess snapped.  
"Nothing that concerns you." Sparrow replied.  
"He was listening to music" Meredith explained. "You don't need to know everything."  
Duchess raised her eyebrows, and the took a seat. "You guys sound annoyed."  
"Did you get a black eye today, Duchess?" Sparrow asked.  
"Did you get verbally attacked by almost every bloody Royal in this school, Duchess?" Meredith asked.  
"No.._but _I did break up a fight this morning." She glared at Sparrow. "And participate in a wild goose chase to find a runaway student." She glared at Meredith, who then answered with "Touché, my dear, Duchess."

The teacher, who had started teaching, turned and gave a disapproving look to the group of three who were chatting. Meredith instantly opened her book and started reading through the pages. She was slightly baffled at some of the stuff written here, she already knew most of this, heck, she had almost completed the Legacy Year course.  
"Miss Poe. Could you please explain to me the life cycle of an enchanted oak tree?" the teacher asked. Meredith nodded, taking the teacher aback. Meredith answered the question like it was written on the back of her hand.

"Did you copy that from another student?" He asked her.  
"Sir, I did have prior education before coming here, you are aware of this, aren't you?" Meredith snapped.  
"Ooh.." Duchess hissed, "Meredith!" Meredith rolled her eyes.  
"Well..Erm..Yes.." was the teacher's answered "I just didn't know you knew _that _much."  
Meredith smiled. "Well. I do."

* * *

As the bell for break rang, Crimson White was walking out of class when she heard the familiar footsteps of her half-sister, Apple White. The popular Royal stopped in front of her shunned sibling and smiled.  
"Hello, Crimson." she said, hiding her disgust.  
"Hello..Apple." Crimson said in an identical tone.  
"I need you to help me out with something." Apple announced.  
"Go find Blondie or Briar or insert-the-name-of-one-of-your-fangirls-here."  
"I can't..Its about the new girl..I need you to find stuff out about her. Her name is Merry Poe."  
"_Meredith _Poe." she corrected.  
"How would you know?"  
"I kinda had a look at that rant Duchess put on her Mirror Blog about Briar's hate speech."  
"Huh?" Apple asked. "This is the first I've heard of this."

Crimson took out her MirrorPad and read aloud a sample of the rant. _"Can someone please tell Briar Beauty to..I don't know..Shut up? I've just witnessed this idolised 'royal' verbally attack my roommate. How can someone be so rude? She's only been here for a day guys! Seriously, I'm surprised that Apple hasn't gone all 'learn your place' on her, like the way she was back on the 'day ever after' incident."  
"What _'Day ever after' incident?!" Apple interrupted. "Are you serious? How many people have seen this?"  
"Well." Crimson checked. "The majority of the Rebels re-posted this..Dexter Charming..Lizzie Hearts..Cupid.."  
Apple grumbled. "Okay, Crimson..I want you to befriend Meredith."  
"Huh?" Crimson asked.  
"I'll set up a way for you guys to meet. I just want you to befriend her, and tell me anything significant."  
"What's it in for me?" Crimson snapped.  
"I'll get _my_ mother to stop shunning you...and you can..move in with us next time we come home."  
"I'm happy with _my_ mother." Crimson snapped.  
"Well..I..I..I'll get you a boyfriend."  
"Don't need one."  
"Can you just do it?"  
"How about you set me up with some friends? Or a music opportunity..like a band opening or something?"  
"Don't you have friends?" Apple asked.  
"Not really."  
"I'll accept your terms" Apple said reluctantly, and then added something she had never said to her sister before. "...sister."  
"What did you call me?" Crimson asked. Apple said nothing, and walked away.

* * *

"Today was interesting." Duchess said to Meredith both girls returned to their dorm room. Meredith laughed. "Yes. You're right." Meredith walked to her bed, and slumped back-first onto the mattress. "I agree." Meredith mumbled. She took of her head band, and threw it onto her bedside table. Abigail then picked herself up and started fishing for her mp3 player, instead she found her phone, and a text from Kitty: _'Can you and Duchie come and meet me in the forest? She'll know where I mean.'_

"Kitty wants to meet up in the Forest." Meredith announced.  
"Kitty?" Duchess asked. "What does she want?"  
"I thought we were friends to be honest." Meredith sighed.  
"We better go." Duchess sighed, she brushed her dress down, and then walked to the door. Meredith followed her.

The girls walked out of the school building, and then into the Enchanted Forest. Duchess looked around for Kitty..or a smile..or any sign of life. "Meredith..I need you to call Kitty." she whispered. Meredith nodded, and did so. As soon as the call started, a cute-sounding tune chimed from a tree branch, then the body of the feline came into view. She ended the call, and leaped down from the tree, landing on her feet. She smiled.  
"Hey guys." Kitty smiled.  
"Why did you call us here?" Duchess asked, "We're busy."  
"Last time I checked, Duchie, moaning and ballet doesn't make a person busy!" Duchess raised an eyebrow.  
"What's up, Kitty?" Meredith asked kindly. "Why did you want to see us?"  
"Well.." Kitty sighed. "I thought we were friends...and I thought friends met up and hung out."  
"Well.." Meredith replied. "We are friends. So, what do you want to do?"  
"Are you serious?" Duchess protested.  
"Shut up, Duchess." Meredith snapped. "Try and be nice for once." Duchess tried to object, but she visibly showed no sign of any argument. She sighed, and plastered on a fake smile. "What should we do?..What do you usually do, Kitty?"  
"Well..I usually hide around and search for any gossip and then blackmail people with it..or cause trouble for the sake of it."

Meredith and Duchess stared at Kitty as it she was crazy. Meredith then smiled. "Okay. C'mon, lets go cause trouble." Duchess stared at Meredith.  
"Did you really just say that?" Kitty asked. Meredith had started walking.

* * *

As the girls walked off, Crimson emerged from a thriving bush. She brushed her blonde hair, and took out her mobile. She dialled the number of her half sister. She told her sister everything.  
"So..You're saying that they're gonna do something?" Apple asked.  
"Probably." Crimson hissed. "Keep an eye out."  
"Thanks, Crimson." Apple said sweetly, before hanging up quickly on her. Crimson sighed, and then heard a cough coming from the trees above. Crimson looked up.  
"What are you doing?" A girl with short brown hair, wearing a punk-ish outfit with amber eyes. She had a red guitar strapped to her back, and she was standing on a thick branch that could visibly take her weight.  
"Nothing that concerns you."  
"Are you spying on Duchess, Kitty and the new girl?" the girl pestered. "Really Crimson? You're becoming your sis-" the girl cut herself off. Crimson's family was a very sensitive issue.  
"I'm becoming my _what." _Crimson snapped.  
"I didn't say that." the girl lied.  
"Go back to fangirling over Sparrow, Abigail." Crimson snapped. "Leave the more mature girls to their work."

Abigail rose an eyebrow, and dropped down from her tree  
"Are you suggesting I am immature?" she asked. "You're Apple White's number one fangirl!"  
"Do I need to mention your little..how do I describe it..you've pushed it waay too far for it to be a cru-"  
"Shut up!" Abigail screamed.  
"I will.." Crimson smiled. "and you'll keep this little meeting a secret?"  
Abigail nodded reluctantly, and under her breath mumbled, "bitch." Crimson smiled, and then left Abigail to her own devices. The little punk girl sighed, and then returned to her tree.

* * *

"What did you have in mind then, Kitty?" Duchess asked as the trio reached the school's auditorium.  
"Well. I don't know..but Headmaster Grimm sure has been acting weird since Legacy Day..don't you think?"  
Duchess nodded. "I don't really _agree _with what Raven did..but-"  
"Raven?" Meredith asked. "Raven Queen? What did she do?"  
"Well.." Duchess smiled. She then explained the events of Legacy Day, this explanation left Meredith in awe.  
"She did that?" Meredith said. "How.."  
"Selfish." Duchess finished.  
"I would see it to be kinda brave." Kitty objected. Duchess snarled at her.  
"What were you to say?" Duchess asked. "What's your opinion?"  
"I..I honestly don't know. Nor do I want to cause an argument...So what shall we do?"  
"I dunno." Kitty sighed. "We could take a walk."  
"It would be nice.." Meredith agreed. "Better than arguing."

The group wandered out of the room, and they saw Ashlynn and Hunter. Turns out things had sorted themselves out. Duchess rolled her eyes at their loving embraces towards each other. Kitty smiled, and stopped to chat with them.  
"Shortest. Breakup. Ever." Duchess whispered into Meredith's ear. "Lets go before I make myself sick." Meredith laughed, and the girls started to walk off.  
"Hey!" Kitty called after them. "Where are you going?"  
"Away." Duchess teased.  
"Oh c'mon!" Kitty complained, she began to chase after the girls. Duchess laughed, turned into her swan counterpart and started flying away. Meredith laughed, and ran off. The daughter of the Cheshire cat started to run after both of them. Duchess flew down the hallway, while Meredith could only manage a gentle jog. Needless to say, Kitty caught up with her quite quickly. Kitty and Meredith burst into laughter.  
"We better catch up with Duchie." Kitty announced. "Now where did that birdy go?"

Meredith and Kitty then looked around for Duchess, who was hiding on the top of someone's locker. If a swan could smile, Duchess would have a huge grin on her face that would make Kitty's father cry.  
"Duchess?" Meredith asked. "Where are you?"  
Kitty whistled. "Duchie?" she asked. "This isn't funny!"

_In my head it is. _Duchess thought to herself. _You two aren't dumb. Look up!  
_"What is going on in here?" Grimm asked as he was strolling down the hallways. "Cheshire, Poe, explain yourself."  
"We're looking for Duchess." Meredith explained. "We were racing, and she has hidden somewhere."  
"Well, that isn't an excuse to be messing around in the hallways."  
"Classes are over!" Kitty protested. "We should be allowed to go where we want!"  
"Please disperse from the hallway, ladies. I'll find Duchess and escort her to her dormitory."  
"We'd rather find her ourselves, thank you Headmaster" Meredith gently protested. The teacher raised his voice, "Meredith, Kitty, please leave the hallways."  
Kitty shook her head. "No. We're looking for our friend."  
"Do I have to issue you a punishment, ladies?"  
"You could." Meredith pointed out. "But we wouldn't learn anything."  
"I'm issuing you both with a detention." Grimm sighed. "And Duchess as well." he looked to Meredith. "I'm very disappointed in you."  
"Thats nice." Meredith whispered.

Duchess then returned to her human form. The locker couldn't take her weight, and she collapsed onto the floor. Meredith and Kitty ran to her, and helped her to her feet.  
"Thanks." Duchess mumbled. "Now get off me." The girls left her to stand up. Grimm approached the trio and then declared, "I shall see all three of you in detention tomorrow lunchtime." and with that, he walked off.

"What do we do now?" Meredith asked.  
"We could get some coffee." Kitty suggested.  
"Coffee?" An unfamiliar voice questioned. All three girls turned to her.  
"Yes..Abigail." Kitty repeated. "Coffee."  
"Can I come?" Abigail asked. "Please?"  
"Can't you live without coffee?" Duchess questioned.  
"No."  
"Erm.." Meredith asked the coffee craving girl. "Who are you?"

Abigail smiled, and then introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Abigail Thief. Daughter of the Little Robber Girl. Legacy Year."  
Meredith smiled. "I'm Mereit-"  
"No need." Abigail said kindly. "I know who you are! You're Meredith Poe!"  
"Thank you for not calling me Merry..I hate it."  
"Its okay. I know people who call me all sorts of things...I really don't want to bring it up."  
"Hows it going, little Abby Wabby?" Duchess teased. Abigail growled, but then relaxed into a smiled. Both girls then cracked up with laughter.  
"I don't get it." Kitty asked.  
"Don't worry." Duchess said calmly. "Its an inside joke."

"So.." Abigail asked. "Can I please come with you?"  
Duchess looked over to Kitty and Meredith. "Would you mind?" Both shook their heads.  
"She could..come with us." Meredith said sweetly. Abigail's face beamed.  
"So its settled!" Abigail said happily. "I'm buying, c'mon!" Abigail then started walking towards the nearest exit. The girls shrugged their shoulders and followed.

* * *

Apple was in her room, Raven was out with Maddie, doing _something. _She was awaiting for someone to come and knock on the door. It might be Briar..wanting to go shopping, or Blondie...with some pointless gossip...or maybe Crimson with some information." She wished to see her half-sister the most, she was the one who was the most useful to her..for this moment. Then a knock came on the door. Apple ignored it, she started thinking back to her plan to get Meredith onto the Royals' side. A Writer would be most useful, intimidating the Rebels to know their place. She could try and slowly tempt her away from the likes of Kitty and Duchess and friends with someone..more of a Royal. She then heard the chorus of a One Reflection song. Apple grumbled and took out her phone.

_Crimson: Hey Crumble, I tried knocking for you but you weren't there. I was just gonna say D.S., K.C. and Meredith have gone to get coffee with Abi Thief..she is a Royal right?_

Apple stared at her phone, what did Crimson just call her? 'Crumble'?' It wasn't really a nickname for a princess, but she appreciated the symbolism. She replied with:

_Apple: Hi Cri-baby (Get it?). Yes she is...I think. Most of her friends are Rebels though. Go and watch them, and get yourself a coffee!_

Apple laughed silently at her reply, her phone then announced that Crimson had replied.

_Crimson: Hahahahaha..Cri-baby. Cheers. Do y'want anything? I'll bring it to your dorm?_

_Apple: Hm..perhaps a hot chocolate? Let me know if anything pops up that doesn't involve Meredith questioning Abigail's caffeine addiction..you can tell me that later xD _

_Crimson: You want to see me?_

_Apple: You are my sister, right Cri-baby? Come in about half an hour._

_Crimson: Will do, Crumble._

Crimson reached the coffee shop in Book End, it was packed, and her targets had taken a window seat. She smiled. This was gonna be easy.


	7. Not Me, Thank you very much

_A/N: And I'm back! Thank you for your patience! _  
_Okay, I think I've turned this into something a little bit outdated, as I found out that Duchie is roommates with Lizzie Hearts. Meh, I can't be bothered to change it now, so please bear with me!_  
_Ta, _  
_MissVillager22_

* * *

"...and thats how I got myself banned from every coffee shop in a village." Abi finished, after telling the group a story about a time, during a visit to a small village in Ever After. Meredith smiled, and watched in wonder, as the girl opposite her told her rather uninteresting story. On the other hand, Kitty and Duchess were on their phones, showing each other stupid posts people had shared and bitching about them. Meredith sighed, she found what Abi was saying to be rather, amusing.

Duchess lifted her head from her phone, and then took a sip of her coffee. "Abi, go onto Ashlynn Ella's Charmbook page, Kitty's started a flame war."  
"As much as that sounds tempting, I don't really want to get involved." Abi declined sweetly. "I hate Ashlynn, and I don't think she likes me."  
"How does one, not like you?" Meredith asked. "You seem to be rather eccentric, and fun to be around."  
Duchess coughed, and Meredith fired a sharp look at her. Abi blushed. "Why thank you."  
"May I ask, who is Ashlynn Ella?" Meredith asked. "I don't believe we've met."  
"She's Hunter's girlfriend." Kitty explained. "Royal-turned-Rebel."  
"She's also an annoying, vein, self absorbed little hippie twig bitch." Abi added, under her breath. Kitty laughed. "And that, too." she added.

As the girls sparked up a spiteful conversation about Ashlynn, Crimson walked into the coffee shop, she turned to Abi and waved. Abi nodded, acknowledging her presence in the shop.  
"Who's your friend?" Meredith asked Abi, with an intrigued look on her face.  
"Crimson White.." Abi explained. "Apple's half-sister-"  
"-And total obsessive fangirl." Kitty added, giggling quietly. Duchess joined in, and added, "totally."  
"There's nothing wrong with being a fangirl." Abi objected. Both girls stared at her, with a look that screamed, _Look who's talking! _The girls laughed.

Crimson walked to the counter, and ordered the beverage that her sister asked for, as well as one for herself. She then sat at a table, and sipped her drink. She then sent a message to her sister.

_Cri-Baby: They're literally just talking about the flame war going on on the webs. Are they really worth our time? _

Crimson returned to her drink, and then heard the chorus of _Angels With Dirty faces_ play faintly through her phone speakers. It was a message from Apple.

_Apple-Crumble: Well, I didn't expect much from this opportunity, mainly because Abigail was there...she's nuts, and she doesn't really gossip. You got my drink yet?!_

_Cri-Baby: Shall I come to your dorm, now?_  
_Apple-Crumble: Yup. See you there, don't take too long!_

Crimson slipped her sister's drink into her bag, as well as her own. She then started to walk out of the building, before being caught out by Abi.  
"Crimson!" Abi called out, she turned around, and smiled sweetly.  
"Yes, Abigail?"  
"We won't keep you long." Meredith said sweetly, "But what is your opinion on Tailor Quick?"  
"Well. Last time I checked, she's made a lot of cash on moaning about people...even if she can't sing. I'm more of a Evermore fan...so that says a lot about my taste in music."  
"You're an Everwhore?" Abi asked. "Oh-my-dictator-Grimm, me too!"  
"Dictator?!" Duchess questioned.  
"Yup." Abi justified. She sighed. "Thanks a bunch, Crimson...you can go now."  
Crimson plastered on a fake smile, and walked out of the cafe.

"Is it just me..or did Crimson seem different?" Abi questioned. "She's usually..bubblier."  
"Maybe you kinda just pulled her out from what she was doing?" Meredith suggested.  
Kitty then burst into a fit of laughter, and then showed her phone to Meredith. "You gotta see this! Those princesses make me laugh!"

Kitty's phone displayed a Charmbook post, from Briar Beauty. In which, she had mentioned Kitty. 'Do me a favor, and stop bullying everyone. Its not cool.' Meredith handed the phone to Abi, who took out hers, and added a comment. 'She's not a bully. She's just cooler than you are!'

Meredith returned the phone, and she read Abi's comment, which had received a series of likes from the 'Rebels'. She cracked up. "Ta, Abi." she said. smiling.  
"I don't know what you've just gotten yourself into, Abigail." Duchess expressed. "But enjoy being mentioned in Blondie's MirrorCast for a third week in a row."  
Abi shrugged her shoulders. "Its become the norm, for her daily blab-fest."  
"Why are you such an attention whore, anyways?" Kitty questioned. "You steal people's hats..stuff..cause commotions in class.."  
Abi interrupted Kitty's list. "Well, its one of the disadvantages of being so fabu!"  
"Fabu?!" Meredith questioned.  
"A term for being fabulous!"  
"That makes no sense."  
"Does now." Abi then looked to her phone, and mumbled, "Shit."  
"What's up?" Kitty asked.  
"I have received a complaint about Rouge. She's messed up something in the forest and I'm apparently the most irrorsponicible girl in Ever After...fucking princesses."  
"Hey!" Duchess protested.  
"Sorry." Abi mumbled, again. "Well, I must yell at my perfect little reindeer. I shall hope to see you sometime soon." She then sighed, stood up and left the cafe. Meredith waved her off.

"She seemed nice."  
"She is...a little." Duchess admitted. "But trust me, she's an attention whore who hangs about with bad company. Coffee is her life."  
Meredith sighed, and Kitty hit Duchess with the palm of her hand. "Do you, by any chance happen to hate EVERYONE?"  
She nodded. "Pretty much."  
Meredith raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so I'm assuming you hate me..screw you, you bitch."  
Kitty's face showed a look of horror. "And I thought you were innocent."  
"You thought wrong."  
Duchess smiled. "Well..I'm stuck with you for the next year.."  
"Suck it up then, and deal with it."  
Kitty laughed, "This is hilarious..seriously."  
"I do try." Meredith smiled.  
"So..I think I've let my coffee go cold.." Duchess sighed. "I'm in the mood to do some ballet. I'm assuming Kitty isn't interested-"  
"Correct." Kitty alerted her.  
"...Thanks." Duchess snapped. "But do you wanna come, Meredith?"  
"I'm not much of a dancer, but I don't mind."  
"C'mon then!" Duchess said, as she stood up from her chair and pranced to the door. Meredith smiled. "See you round, Kitty."

* * *

Crimson walked up the staircase, with Apple's drink in her hand. She walked down a hallway, and stopped at Apple's door. She knocked, and then waited to be let in. There was a few moments silence, and Crimson repeated the knocking. "Apple?" She asked, feeling stupid. She sighed, "Its Crimso-"  
Just as she finished, Apple came to the door, opening it only slightly, and snatching the drink. "Thank you!" she said sweetly, before slamming the door in her face. 'You're welcome, bitch.' she thought to herself as she walked to her dorm room.

Crimson stormed into her half-empty room, and then slumped onto her bed. She grumbled, feeling cheated. Apple had gone back to shunning her, only talking to her when it suited her. _How selfish..Abigail was right._ She then heard the familiar chorus play from her phone. She ignored it. She didn't want to be involved.

_You don't know where we go...You don't know...That we're angels with dirty faces in the morning.._

Crimson smiled. She loved this song. It was so old, but it brought back so many memories of hearing it play from Apple's bedroom, while she was stuck in a small corner in the basement. Crimson sighed. The chorus rung again. 'She won't leave me alone!' Crimson's head screamed. She sighed, and then checked her phone.

_Apple-Crumble: Sorry I blanked you out like that, Briar is over._

She then read the second text, sent just a few short moments ago.

_Apple-Crumble: Crimson?_

Crimson hissed, and then quickly replied:

_Cri-Baby: What the hex do you want?_  
_Apple-Crumble: Well, last time I checked you were gonna keep an eye on Meredith. BTW, Briar's throwing a party tonight, kinda to welcome Meredith and apologize for the whole 'bashing' thing. Pls could you get someone to get her there?_  
_Cri-Baby: Get me an invite and I'm in._

"Hey..Briar." Apple said to her friend, lifting her head from her phone. "Do you think we could consider letting Crimson come to this little party thing? Briar Beauty-Apple's best friend-stared at her as if she was crazy.  
"You hate Crimson."  
"I do..but she's a loner...and she's my sister.."  
Briar shrugged her shoulders. "I don't mind...Go ahead."

Apple smiled, and then swiftly contacted her sister. Briar then stared at Apple, and then smiled. "Do you think Melody Piper would have any problem playing tonight? Seeing as I've literally just decided to throw this.."  
Apple shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not her, so I wouldn't know."  
"I'll check with her...besides, it wouldn't really matter." Briar replied. "What do you think the theme should be?"  
"Nothing too flashy." Apple advised. "Its not the weekend or anything."  
Briar sighed. "Okay, then. I'll just find a venue or use the drawing room. Any preferences?"  
"Its merely a welcoming party, nothing to worry about."

Briar sighed, and then sat down on Apple's bed. She didn't like Meredith, not one bit. But Apple was hell-bent on the idea of her friends befriending her, apparently, a girl with so much power is a threat to the Royals' planned-out futures. Briar grumbled, she hated this plan. Meredith seemed to be her own person, it would be hard to sway her to their side. She looked to Apple. She had been talking to Crimson for a while now...why was that?

* * *

Duchess and Meredith were in their room. Listening to an old record that Meredith owned and writing out a paragraph in Meredith's personal notepad. They were brainstorming ideas for a template fairytale.  
"So...it should totally be about some sort of really innocent girl who gets screwed over and left to die at the end!" Duchess suggested.  
Meredith stared at Duchess. "That happens to you in your story.."  
"Well..I'm sure you'd be able to edit that..and then I'd get my happily ever after!"  
"Duchess..You are aware I haven't been given the power to actually edit or change any fairytale..right?"  
Duchess sighed. "Oh yeah...let me know when you can!"  
Meredith smiled. "Don't you think that would be the first thing I'd do? You deserve much more than the ending you've got. I just don't want to ruin such a beautiful story."  
Duchess blushed. "Oh, you."  
Meredith smiled. Suddenly, their door burst open, with Abi walking in, as if it was her own dorm. Duchess and Meredith looked up, and stared at their unwelcome visitor.  
"Can we help you?" Meredith asked.  
"GUYS!" Abi squealed. "Briar's throwing a party! and everyone's invited!"  
"She means everyone except me." Duchess hissed. She then looked to Abi. "Are you high, again Abi?"  
Abi laughed. "Oh, no no no, Duchie! I'm not high at all! I've only just finished my 8th coffee today..if anything, I feel slightly sane!"  
Duchess raised an eyebrow. "That's really sweet of you, but you need to leave."  
"I'm being serious about everyone being invited." Abi snapped. "Briar put a post on CharmBook and nearly everyone has been tagged. You should see so yourself."

Duchess looked at Abi. "There's no way in he-"  
"Why don't you look?" Meredith asked. Duchess sighed, and then held her hand out.  
"Phone. Now."  
Abi passed the phone to Duchess, who had a look.  
"Why I never. There I am."  
Abi nodded. "At seven, do y'wanna me to knock for you guys?"  
"Thats sweet." Meredith declined. "But I'm sure we'll manage."  
Abi sighed. "Okay." She then looked to Duchess. "Can I have my phone back?"

Duchess sighed, and then threw the phone into Abi's palms. "Thanks." She said sweetly before turning around and skipping out. Meredith then got to her knees and stumbled to the edge of her bed.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Just to my desk." Meredith replied.  
"Are we going to abandon this project for now, then?" Duchess asked.  
Meredith nodded. "Yes. Just leave everything as it is." She then sighed, and then added. "Do you think we shall go to the party, tonight?"  
"It'll be fun...and well, you probably need to go, huh?"  
Meredith smiled. "I'll let Kitty know."  
Duchess turned to her roommate. "Are we gonna do everything with her now?!"  
Meredith sighed, and then snapped. "Kitty is my friend. You don't have to come, but I see you as a friend as well. Not everyone is out to screw you over."  
"But most people are."  
"Not me, thank you very much."


	8. The Party

_A/N: I do not own Ever After High, it belongs to its respective owner, Mattel._

* * *

A few hours later, Meredith and Duchess were waiting in their dorm room for Abigail to show up, the time was 6:58 and the party started at 7:30. Abigail agreed to knock for them at 7:10 and Kitty said she would turn up at their dorm just before that. Meredith sat on Duchess's bed, and watched as her roommate was walking back and forth, holding two fairly similar dresses. Meredith simply wore a red ruffled shirt and black jeans. She had no idea why Duchess was making a big deal out of nothing, but she sighed, and then asked her friend, "Why are you doing this?"  
"I am a princess!" Duchess reminded her roommate. "I'm kinda expected to give a damn."  
Meredith smiled, and then pointed to the white mini dress with a black corset. She smiled.  
"That one!" Meredith declared. "And If you're gonna do anything with your hair, wear it down!"  
Duchess thought for a moment, she hadn't done that in a while, wear her hair down.

She then replied with, "Okay then. But Meredith.."  
"Yes?" Duchess took off her little headdress and handed it to Meredith.  
"Pass me that thing I gave you earlier." Meredith did so. Duchess then told her, "I'll go and quickly curl my hair, you need to put yours up."  
Meredith laughed, and then did as she was told. As she held the headdress in her hand, admired her friend's accessory. It was so dainty and regal, Meredith envied it.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a nearby room, Kitty was beginning to leave her room to meet Meredith and Duchess. She was making final touches to her appearance, as Maddie, her roommate, was finishing a mini tea-party. She was wearing a purple playsuit that had black embroidery and patterns. She smiled, and then adjusted her little cat-eared headband. She looked to her roommate, and then to one of the many clocks Maddie had put up. The time was 7:05. She was running late. _Shit_ a voice in Kitty's head screamed, she then ran out of her room, as she walked up to Meredith and Duchess's door, she saw Abigail waiting outside.  
"Oh, hey Abi!" Kitty said sweetly. "You're going then?"  
Abigail nodded, and inspected Kitty's outfit. She smiled. "You look hexellent!"  
"Thanks!" She then looked at the girl in front of her. "Aren't you gonna knock?"  
"Well. I arranged a certain time..and I'm a little early, I'd hate to catch them off guard."  
"Wow.." Kitty mumbled. "You're way more organized that I originally thought."  
Abigail shrugged her shoulders. "Is it good to be early?"

Kitty stared at Abigail. _What the hex is she on about?_ she thought to herself. She shrugged her shoulders and then knocked on the door. Meredith opened it, and greeted them. "Hey! Come on in!".  
The pair walked in, and saw Duchess, curling her hair, singing along to an old Tailor Quick track that played from her MirrorPod. She looked up and saw Abigail and Kitty. She waved.

"Hey losers...wait Abigail. Didn't I tell you _not _to knock for us?" she asked. Kitty and Abigail stared at her hair.  
"Well. I did anyway." Abi snapped. "Wow..You look nice."  
Duchess smiled. "Thanks." She stood up, and adjusted the crown of thorns and then approached the door. "Shall we go?". The girls turned to Meredith, who was putting on a jacket.  
"Yes. Lets go!"

* * *

Briar and Apple were in the Royal common room, just before the party was about to start. Melody Piper was setting up the deck for her turntables and DJ equipment whilst Apple was hanging up some black fairy lights. Briar made sure that everything was just right.

"What's the time?" Apple asked Briar, who looked at a clock.  
"Erm..almost half seven.."  
"Drat!" Apple hissed. "We need to hurry!"  
Apple then started packing some of the prep equipment away, just as a few knocks at the door were heard. She quickly, cleared everything away, and ran to the door, where Briar had been standing around.  
"Shall we?" Briar asked. Apple nodded. The girls turned to Melody, and gave her the thumbs up, and indication for her to start the music. Melody smiled, and started playing music, right on cue for the princesses to open the doors in perfect unison.

A wide variety of students flooded in, amongst them were Meredith, Duchess, Abigail and Kitty. Meredith was wondered by how quickly everybody had started partying, she saw Kitty and Abigail running to the dancefloor, arms interlocked. Duchess smiled, and then grabbed Meredith's arm.  
"Come on!" She demanded. "Lets go dance!"  
Meredith laughed, and allowed herself to be dragged onto the middle of the floor. The pair started laughing as they bobbed around, grasping onto each other's arms.

Abigail and Kitty had swiftly abandoned the dancefloor, and were now approaching the refreshment area. Abigail grabbed a mug of coffee, whilst Kitty got a can of coke. The pair then walked to the corner of the room and began chatting.  
"So, what do you think of Meredith?" Kitty asked Abigail, who was taking a long sip of her drink. Abigail nodded, and smiled.  
"She's lovely." Abigail told her. "Very sweet, and she seems to be a great friend to you two."  
Kitty responded with, "I really like her, she's got a rather funny attitude and a lot of moxy!"  
"Moxy?!" Abigail asked.  
"Yup!"  
The pair laughed, and then stopped talking, Abigail began bobbing her head to the music, and Kitty smiled, and tapped her feet to the beat of the tunes.

* * *

For Meredith and Duchess, there was a completely different story. There was no awkward wall of ice between them, they were dancing around, singing along to the lyrics. While Duchess was singing her heart out, Meredith was mumbling, as she had no idea what the words were.  
"Are you okay?" Duchess asked her friend, adjusting the accessory on her head. "You seem a little down!"  
"I've just had a long day.." Meredith replied. "And I have no idea who is performing!"  
"Right now..Melody Piper is on the deck." Duchess explained. "She's the daughter of the Pied Piper."  
"Ooh! Thanks!"

The girls then went back to dancing around. Duchess started doing a pirouette around her dancing partner. Meredith was wondered by the grace of her friend's movement. Just as Meredith tried to do something similar, she felt a firm hand grasp her shoulder. Meredith spun around, and smiled at the girl in front of her.  
"Hey Meredith!" Cupid squealed, grasping her into a hug. "You look great!"  
Meredith inspected Cupid's outfit. It was a pink party dress that shimmered in the light. Her curly, pink hair was forced into a up-top ponytail, only just brushing against her angelic wings.  
"Hey Cupid!" Meredith smiled. "You look better!"

Meredith then spotted Dexter, who was hanging around with Cupid, but completely ogling Raven. She smiled, and waved at him. Duchess then noticed that Meredith was talking to someone else, she sighed, and wandered off.  
"Hey, Dexter!" Meredith said sweetly, when he did turn around. He smiled, and waved.  
"So.." Cupid asked her, "How are you finding the party?"  
"Its fun! Its a lot different to the dinner parties my parents held back home, they were so formal and relaxed..." Meredith continued blabbing on about her life at home to Cupid.

* * *

Duchess walked up to the snack area, and accidently walked into the back of someone. Duchess gasped, and took a step back, as the figure turned around and stared at her.  
"Oh!" Sparrow said reluctantly. "Hello Duchess.."  
Duchess stared. "Hi." She said half-heartedly. "Sorry.." she then walked away, only to be called for.  
"Duchess!"  
"Huh? What? I thought you didn't wan-"  
"Screw that." He snapped.  
"Huh?"  
"Screw that." He repeated. "Now come along, it seems like you lost your friends."  
"Why are you so bossy all of a sudden?!"  
"Because I am, now have you seen Abigail?"  
"She's with Kitty." Duchess pointed to the corner, where the daughters of the Cheshire Cat and the Little Robber Girl were hanging out.  
Sparrow nodded, and walked away, leaving Duchess confused.

"How interesting!" Cupid said, sounding interested in what Meredith was blabbing about. Dexter had finally joined the conversation, and they were all discussing the music that was being played. Just as their discussion closed, Apple and Briar approached Meredith, armed with plastered smiles, and looks of joy.  
"Ooh!" Apple exclaimed. "Hello, Merry!"  
"Erm...My name is Meredith..Hey Apple." Meredith sighed. "Whats up?"  
"Nothing..How are you enjoying the party?"  
"Yes!" Meredith admired. "Who planned it?"  
"I did." Briar admitted, who completely avoided eye contact with Meredith.  
"It is hexcellent!" Meredith complemented. "...do people say that?"  
Apple laughed uncontrollably. "She is so adorable..isn't she, Briar?"  
"Erm.." Briar responded. "Sure."

Apple then ran from the group, and onto the stage area where Melody was playing music. Melody turned down the music, and handed Apple a microphone.  
"Hello Ever After High!" Apple said sweetly. "I'm sure you know why we are here, we are here to welcome a fairy, fairy special friend of mine..Merry Poe!"  
Meredith cringed, as everyone turned to stare at her. She face-palmed.  
"My name isn't Merry."  
Apple stared at Meredith. "Well, thats what we call you!"  
Duchess then coughed out loud. "Erm..I don't."  
"Same here!" Abigail called out.  
Kitty nodded, grinning, even though she was despratly annoyed.  
Apple sighed. "This is what I get for caring." she mumbled. Meredith sighed, and continued to recieve stares. She sighed, and then turned around to leave.  
"Meredith!" Duchess called after her, she turned and scowered at Duchess. Kitty sighed, and then disappeared from her corner.

Meredith, now in tears, started walking back to her dorm room. She felt depressed, humiliated. Suddenly, Kitty spawned in front of her.  
"Are you okay?" She asked.  
"Leave me alo-"  
"MEREDITH!" Duchess called out. "Where are you going?!"  
"Leave me alone!" Meredith repeated, Duchess sighed, and then approached her depressed friend.  
"No. I don't want to..you are clearly depressed." Kitty hissed. Duchess sighed.  
"Who do we need to kill?" Duchess asked; Meredith grinned evily.


End file.
